supercollapsefandomcom-20200213-history
Super Collapse Series
Here are all of the games of the franchise that have been released so far: Super Collapse! The very first game of the franchise. Due to Flash leaving, the lack of features, and the somewhat obscure existance of it, it's very unlikely it will ever be preserved. Only released online sometime around 1998. The first downloadable game of the franchise. It runs at 640x480, and apart from the basic gameplay, it introduced powerups, ingame music and, the best of all, bonus rounds, all of which are used in the sequel as well. Released on October 24th, 2001. The second game in the franchise. It has a Game Boy Advance port, and introduces three new game modes, which made the game innovative. However, the features from the prequel are more of the same otherwise. Released sometime around 2002. The third game in the franchise, and the most obscure downloadable game, and while it still has four game modes, they are different from the ones familiar to us. It's the first game to introduce a sixth color. Released on June 16th, 2004. A "premium" version of the second game in the franchise. It's nothing new, except the music is changed, as well as the background, and the ability of showing high scores on the main menu is now possible. Released on June 15th, 2005. The fourth game in the franchise. It brought quite a lot of innovation compared to other games, with new music, design and storyline, as well as three new game modes that are available at the shop. Released on May 11th, 2006, and the DS/PSP ports a year later. Not to be confused with the very first game, it brought out pretty much the most out of any game franchise with its amazing design, an even more developed storyline, some mini-games and the addition of multiple colors besides just R/G/B/W/Y/P. It also features double versions of several game modes, like Double Relapse or Double Continuous. Released on December 9th, 2009, and is the last canonical game in the franchise as of now. Super Collapse! Puzzle Gallery Games *They're all based on the designs of Super Collapse! 3 and Collapse! Crunch, and they focus on only one game mode, one that tests your brain instead of your fingers. The puzzles in this game are the easiest of the five sets. For a game based on only one game mode (Puzzle mode), it's pretty basic, but it works. It also introduces dark green, brown, cyan and pink. Also has a subpar online version, released on March 30th, 2007. ... As a gap closer attempt in terms of difficulty between it and the first game, the puzzles are still relatively easy. The first game to feature a number, but the main menu animation is still fantastic. Released on July 14th, 2007. Instead of making the puzzles easier, the puzzles became harder. This is the first game where the design of the main menu and the logo is altered, and has remained like this since. Released on March 12th, 2008. The game reveals more signs of increased difficulty, which made the puzzles even more difficult. The design of the main menu continues to be as surprising as the prequel. Also has a somewhat stable online version, released on November 5th, 2008. ... The last of the 5 games, and the most difficult out of all of them. The first and only game to introduce lime, baby blue, slate gray, maroon, dirty brown and other sub-secondary colors. Also has a somewhat stable online version, released on June 10th, 2009. Other Super Collapse! Games *These are the games that are still somewhat associated with Super Collapse!, but they either don't have anything to do with the canon, are multiplayer or are not directly part of the franchise. It goes back to the original gameplay, but with a score competition! How many points can you get in a minute? The most recent game of the franchise from GameHouse. Released on March 11th, 2013. ... One of the few games that isn't directly part of the franchise. The gameplay is similar to that of the games we all know and love, but it still contains a lot of the trademarks from Slingo games, so it's a 2-in-1. Get it? Released not long ago, but the date is uncertain. ... Very similar to the gameplay from Super Collapse!, which means ingame music, bonus rounds, and powerups. The main difference is that it's based a lot more on Spongebob Squarepants, so, for example, the bombs have been replaced with bubbles, while the colors have been altered, which means this game is the first time Purple is in use. Also has an online version, released on January 14th, 2004.